Bad Boy
by Divadoll17
Summary: Its going to take a lot for John to fit in ever since no one listens to his side of the story. But can this one person help show them that he is the kind of sweet guy she sees in him or will she just agree with everyone else.
1. Chapter 1

Bad Boy Chapter 1

Austin house

Steve had just entered the kitchen ready for breakfast.

"good morning honey" Steve said.

"morning dear" Amy said as she placed a plate in front of him while kissing him on the check. "did you get the children up?"

"yes dear they should be down soon"

"oh, ok then."

As Steve put down his paper and picked up his fork ready to dig in his son caught his eye.

"morning pops" Randy said

"morning son come sit have breakfast"

"no thanks I'll get some food from the cafeteria."

"ok your missing out." as he consumed his food he felt a breeze pass him and lay a kiss on his check.

"morning daddy, morning mom." as Mickie kissed her dad on the check she turned to Randy

"hey Micks you ready to go." Randy asked

"yep been ready. Hurry up slowpoke." Mickie said rushing out the house

"ok then. See you guys after school." Randy kissed his mom on the check and slapped his dad on the back as he walked out

While waiting for their friends to arrive Kelly was asking Eve how her weekend was.

"so Eve do anything special over the weekend?" Kelly asked

"oh nothing really but spent time with Justin that's all." she replied

"aww you guys are made for each other." she said while blinking her eyes at Eve and doing a kissy face.

"oh you are so lucky Randy wasn't here to see you do that." she replied with a chuckle

"why would I care what Randy thinks?" she questioned not showing how she really felt

"because you obviously have a crush on him." she said

"well it isn't my fault that he is hot, caring, and really nice." she had said

But what Kelly didn't know was Randy and Mickie walked in when Eve had said you have had a crush on him.

"so you think I'm hot." Randy said

Kelly had froze in the spot not believing what Randy just heard.

"well this has turned out to be a great day after all." Eve said with a chuckle

"i think we will go to class now." Mickie said

"awww can't we stay and see how this ends." Eve whining

"no. now come on." Mickie said pushing Eve out of the hallway

"so kelly back to you thinking I'm hot." Randy asked with a smirk

"well since the truth is coming out. yes I do think your hot." Kelly blushed and looked down

Randy had turned her to face him as he gently placed a kiss on her lips. It seemed like it lasted forever for Kelly.

"i wanted to do that for a long time." he said as he placed his forehead on hers

She locked eyes with Randy as the words she had hoped for came out of his mouth.

"kelly will you go out with me." he asked

She wasted no time "YES!.. i mean yeah I would love to."

Randy chuckled "great I'll see you at lunch then." Randy kissed her check and walked away to the boys

Kelly was smiling until she felt herself being pulled aside by Mickie and Eve

"ok we want all the dets at lunch." Eve said

"and don't worry Kellz. Randy is a nice guy trust me at times he can be a pain in the ass but he is a very sweet guy take it from someone who lives with him." Mickie said

"yeah." Kelly said walking off with Eve and Mickie


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Randy has just walked up to the guys while Jeff and Matt were fighting

"hey man." Dave said

"hey dude. What are they fighting about again?" Randy asked

"well I think it's because Jeff used the last bit of underwear or Matt ate the last poptart for breakfast." he said

He chuckled "wow come on let's get them apart before the principle sees again."

Randy and Dave split the two apart.

"YOU GOT LUCKY JEFF!" Matt cried out

"OH YEAH I'M READY ANYTIME!" Jeff replied

Matt had then broken away from Dave's grip as did Jeff from Randy until they had their ears pulled apart.

"ow ow ow! Trish let go please." Jeff pleaded in pain

"yeah Ash please let go." Matt begging

"no. got until you two stop fighting." Trish and Ashley said at the same time.

"ok I promise." Matt said

"good" ashley said letting go

"well I'm not" Jeff said until Trish pulled his ear again "Ok. Ok I'll stop"

"good. So Randy I heard you were going out with Kelly." Trish said

"wow word goes out fast. yeah asked her a few minutes ago." Randy replied with a smile

"good cause if... You now what I'll let Mickie do that." she said

Justin came up to them rushing in gasping for air "I.. got.. some.. big.. news.."

"woah Justin slow down and tell us." Dave said

"well. did you hear we got a new kid." he said

"oh yeah. don't know who he is though. what about him?" Randy said

"well he's got a record. and it says that he was in fights at his old school and that he was 'almost' arrested." he said

"wow, what for." Dave said

"For rape." he said

As the guys were in shock Matt and Jeff grabbed there girls that heard the frightening news.

"Don't look now but here he comes." he said

As everything got quiet the new kid was being guided by the principle showing him all the new rooms

"ok sir and this is the Spanish room I'm sorry I didn't catch your name. what was it again?" Vince had asked

"John, John Cena." he replied

"Alright we got to keep the girls away from him." Randy said

They all agreed and headed to their first class

Lunch the whole gang hasn't gotten there yet it's just Eve, Kelly, and Mickie

"Didn't you think that test was hard in French." Eve asked

"Yeah, I thought it was just me thinking that." Kelly replied

"What did you think Micks?" Eve asked

"No it was pretty easy." she replied

"Oh yeah I forgot you are the queen of French." she said

"It just comes naturally." Mickie had then saw John sitting alone eating his food "Hey guys who's that over there." as she pointed towards him

"I don't know I think he is one of the new kid that is coming here." Eve spoke up

"He seems lonely. We should go over there and keep him company." she said

"Yeah let's." Kelly said

As John was eating he had a feeling someone was watching him. He then looked up and saw Kelly, Mickie and Eve standing there.

"We don't mean to bother you but can we sit here." Mickie asked

"Oh um sure go ahead." he said

"Well my name is Mickie this is Kelly and Eve." she said

They each waved.

"Well my name is John and it is nice to meet you."

As the girls sat down Randy and everyone walked in seeing this.

"Oh shit. Hey you three take Trish and Ash to are table while Justin and I go get Micks, Kellz and Evie from him." as Randy spoke and pointed to John with the girl

They went their separate ways.

"Oh hey baby." Kelly said greeting him with a kiss

"Hey babe. Um you guys need to leave to are table right now." he said

"But Randy we want-" Eve said but he had cut her off

"I don't care know Eve!" he said in a strict tone

"Come on Eve just come with me." Justin said taking her hand and walking away with a stunned Eve.

"Randy why the hell did you just yell at Eve!" Mickie said shouting at him

As Randy begun to talk John had already noticed what was happening he had stepped in "Um, it was nice meeting you all but I have to go. See ya around."

"Oh ok see ya later John." Mickie and Kelly said as he left. They then turned there attention to Randy.

"What the hell was that Randy!" Mickie said

"I don't want any of you to talk to him." he had said

"Randy you don't order me to do anything." Mickie said turning to Kelly "Kellz I'll be back later I'm going to apologize to John."

"Ok give him an I'm sorry from Evie and me." she said holding Randy "I'm going to deal with you now." dragging Randy away

John on the phone in the parking lot not knowing that Mickie is coming by

"Yeah sure... no problem mom... mom it's ok I can do it... alright bye... love you to mom." John hung up

"Hey John wait up." Mickie shouted after him

Just as John had turned around he had locked eyes with Mickie. Mickie had almost forgot until John broke the eye contact.

He was scratching the back of his neck. "Um you wanted to talk Mickie."

"Oh yeah, I want to apologize for my brothers behavior back there." she explained

"Oh it's ok. Well I'll see you around then." he walked to his bike

"Where you going its the middle of the day."

"Well my mom forgot that my lill sis gets out school early"

"Oh. Thats why you have a side car"

"Yep"

"Um John can I ask you something."

"Sure go ahead Mickie."

"1. Call me Micks and 2. Do you mind if I tag along. I don't mean to be a burden but I really can't deal with my brother right now"

"Um, sure I don't mind Mickie. I mean Micks." he smiled while he handed her his extra helmet as she got on the back

John had smiled when she hung on tight while he was pulling out of the park. He was shocked that someone hadn't judged him for what his past was. Right then all he could think about was Mickie's big brown eye's connecting with his. Could she be the one I can open up to?


	3. Chapter 3

B.B. Chapter 3

As Randy had gotten away from Kelly's grip. He then had spotted Mickie on the back of the guy he didn't want her to be with the most.

"I sware if he touches her I'll kill him!" he said

"Baby what are you talking about?" Kelly said walking up to him

"Kellz.. the reason why I didn't want you talking to that guy was because.."

"Because what. There has to be a reason why!" she said sternly

"BECAUSE HE IS A RAPIST KELLZ!" he said

Kelly was in a daze of what she just heard come out of his mouth.

"He.. He's a what."

"Yeah he is. That's why I didn't want you guys talking to him."

"Oh. Wait what about Mickie!"

"Well if she wasn't so stubborn she would of stayed here. But we will get her back. All we can do is just wait."

Elementary School Parking Lot

John is walking out with his little sister on his shoulders.

"John when we get home can we get some ice cream." she asked

"Yeah sure thing Maddy. But I want you to meet a friend of mine." John said

"Ok." they walk up to Mickie at the bike "Hello"

"Well hi there you must be Madison." Mickie said

"That's me. But people call me Maddy."

"Well its nice to meet you Maddy. I'm Mickie but people call me Micks."

"Oh ok." she turns to John "I like her is she ur girlfriend."

John chuckled nervously "Maddy no she is just a good friend."

"Oh ok is Mickie coming over then."

"Well kiddo you'll have to ask her."

"Do you want to come over Mickie we can have john's famous ice cream."

"Sure a few minutes wouldn't hurt."

"YEAH!"

"Well come on you two."

John's house 10:00

John's mom walks through the door

"Evening momma" John says

"Good evening baby boy" she says

"Mooommm we have company"

Mickie was chuckling "Hello"

"Mickie this is my mom."

"Call me Jen mom sounds like an old word." she said with her hand out to shake

"Well ok Jen." Mickie said shaking her hand

"Um mom since your home I need to take Mickie home." John said

"Ok. It was nice meeting you darling." Jen said

Mickie house outside

"Thanks for taking me home John it was very nice of you." she said

"No prob see you at school." he said before riding away

Mickie walked into the house to find Randy sitting there waiting for her.

"Where have you been Micks."

"I was out with a good friend is that a crime?"

"Yeah if your with him. I don't want you to see him or get near him ever again."

"You don't control me Randy I can see who ever I want when I want."

"I'm serious Micks if I see him talking to you I will hurt him. I'm going to bed."

Friday at School 3rd period

"Class I like you to meet a new student Evan Bourne."

Evan was beside her and waved.

"Randy would you show him around for the day."

"Yeah sure. Hi I'm Randy. Your going to love it here."

"I hope so."

School over.

"So Evan how was your first day." Kelly asked

"It was very nice I think I'm going to like it here."

"That's good we like to have you here."

"Thank you." sees a person who looks familiar "Um who is that guy over there." points at John

"He is just a creep. His name is John Cena."

"Oh... Wait did you say John Cena."

"Yeah. Do you know him."

"Oh no I heard about him though." he lied

"Oh well see you around Evan." walks off


	4. Chapter 4

B. B. Chapter 4

Outside on sidewalk

Mickie new Randy wouldn't let her see John but it puzzled her why Kelly and Eve never came back to talk with them. It also puzzled her what reason Randy didn't want her to see or talk to him. She was snapped out of her trance by John tapping on her shoulder.

"Hey Micks. Me and Maddy are going to the park. Want to come with us?" John said

"Um. Yeah sure sounds like fun." she said

"Ok me and Maddy will pick you up from your house at 5."

"Ok I'll be ready."

4:45 at Mickie's house

Waiting for John when Kelly and Randy walkin

"Oh hey Micks what are you doing dressed up." Kelly asked

"So you call wearing sweatpants and a T-shirt dressing up, oh well I'm going to the park." she answered

"Micks you better not be going out who I think your going out with." Randy said

"Oh Mickie why are you doing this do you know what he is-" Kelly said before being cut off

"Yes Kelly I do know what he is like a nice, caring, loving and sensitive guy."

"Right and I'm the Joker from Batman." Randy was about to talk her out of it until there was a knock at the door

"Wow he must be early. If you all will excuse me." she went and opened the door

John was stood with his sis behind him "Hey Micks ready to go."

"Sure am. Hey Maddy." she said

"Hi Micks." she replied

"Alright I'm ready." she says and leaves out the house followed by Randy and Kelly

"Mickie you can't just leave with him." Kelly said

"Watch me." she said as she got on John's bike

John helped Maddy in the side car. Until Randy pulled John to the side and held him by his shirt "Your lucky you have your lil sister with you if she wasn't here I would kick your ass right here right now." he said

"Look I don't want to start any trouble ok. And don't worry I will have her back by 6:30." he said while pulling away from him. All Randy could do was watch & trying not to hit him not knowing what he could do to Mickie.

Park at the swings

Mickie was enjoying John pushing Maddy and herself on the swing it was a lot of fun. When they were headed back to the bike John had Maddy on his shoulders.

"John I'm tired can you carry me." Maddy asked patting his head

"Sure thing princess." as John took her down from his shoulders he carried her in his arms while she laid her head on his shoulder & drifted off to sleep.

"You are so good with her."

"Thanks you get the hang of it when you have to watch her when moms out late trying to bring home the bacon." John chuckled a bit

"John why does Randy seem so strict with you it worries me at times." she asked turning to him

"You really don't know do you." he said looking at her

"No and I really would like to know please."

"ok. My mom should be home from work so we can drop Maddy off and I'll take you home."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

John's house

John had put Maddy in her bed and tucked her in and kissed her forehead causing her to wake up a little.

"John where are you going?"

"I'll be back later I'm getting ready to take Mickie home."

"Oh ok.. John do you like Mickie?" John didn't notice Mickie was standing on the door frame but not so she was seen but could hear there conversation.

"Yes I do kiddo. I think if I tell her the truth she will understand me."

"Ok good cause I like her she is much better then the other one."

As Maddy drifted off to sleep John kissed her head and went to walk out the door. Mickie had went to the kitchen thinking of what John had said about her, she had liked John but she didn't think he liked her back.

"Ok Maddy is asleep. Ready to go Micks."

"Yeah John I'm ready."

6:20 Mickie's house

John had pulled up to Mickie's house he leaned on his bike hoping she forgot what she wanted to now about his past.

"Well John I'm waiting. Why does Randy keep acting like that when I'm around you." she asked

He sighed "I thought you would have forgotten about that. Well before I tell you Micks you promise me that you will still be my friend."

"Yeah sure John now what was it."

"Well before I came to this school two years ago i had been in trouble many of times. I got into fights at school and I was almost arrested. But you have to believe me I was provoked. The fights were caused because my best friend he was like my brother we were never inseparable we had each others back even though I was more of the muscle in it. Besides he was being bullied multiple times and I stepped in once to try and stop them but it went crazy."

"John I'm so sorry but why we're you arrested." she felt nervous around him all of a sudden.

"Mickie before I tell you I want you to promise me you won't look at me any differently then before."

"I promise John." she had put her hand on his shoulder

"I was accused of rape."

Mickie took her hand off of John's shoulder and had stepped back.

"Micks look at me I sware I did not rape anyone it was a false accusation. You have to believe me."

"Your.. a.. rapist."

"No! Micks I'm not please listen." John went forward when she had stepped back from him

"You need to leave now John."

"Micks you-"

"Don't call me that only my friends call me that!"

John was shocked but he understood "Ok I understand. But you have to believe me I'm not like that."

"LEAVE NOW JOHN!"

"Ok Mickie. I thought you were the one that wouldn't judge me but I guess I was wrong again."

As John pulled away Mickie had went into the house she had ran up to her room. Kelly and Randy had saw her. Kelly got up and walked to her room.

"Micks can I come in."

"Yes please" she was crying

"Micks I see you found out about him."

"Yeah, funny thing is Kellz I REALLY liked him."

"Oh Micks listen he was just using you."

"It didn't feel like that though." Mickie said

As Kelly left Mickie could only remember what he said to Maddy. "Yes I do kiddo. I think if I tell her the truth she will understand me." Mickie had heard Johns words from different angles in her head about him liking her and him saying he was a rapist. "What am I supposed to do!" she yelled out and fell back on her bed.

When John was driving home all he remembered of Mickie was her being terrified of him. He didn't want her to be scared of him. He wanted her to see that he is not that person. John had parked his bike in the usual spot until he saw a car he wish he hadn't. John rushed in the house and went straight to Maddy's room. She was still sleep just as he left her he shut the door not waking her. He heard his mom cry out.

"Mom!"

John ran to his mom's room. He tried to open the door but it was locked.

"MOM! Are you in there mom!"

"John help!"

"HOLD ON MOM!"

John ran back to his room and grabbed a bat that was under his bed. When he went back to his mom's room he had busted the door down. John saw his mom's clothes rip off of her. He grabbed a blanket and covered her up.

"Mom was it him." he asked holding her tightly. She nodded her head.

All he could do was hold her tightly. While they were sitting there John had a tear roll down his cheek.


	6. Chapter 6

B. B. Chapter 6

School Monday Morning

Mickie was talking to some of her classmates until she saw John come in. He looked right at her as did she. But what Mickie saw in his eyes was sadness he looked down and walked away.

"Um. I'll catch up with you guys a little later."

Mickie had rushed down the hall John had she was still shocked of what he had said to her that night. She stopped and saw John sitting with his hands in his head.

"Um. John I want to talk about that night and let you explain cause I didn't get to let you explain."

"Just go away Mickie."

"Ok you wanted to explain now I'm letting you but you won't talk!"

"NOT NOW MICKIE!" John snapped at her

It had caught Mickie off guard of what he said to her "John is everything ok?"

John had looked at Mickie with tears in his eye. Mickie never thought of John of crying.

She sat down next to him "John what's wrong?" Mickie asked worried

"He was in our house Mickie."

"Who?"

"My father. I thought they put him away for good." he said in tears

"John what happened?"

John explained trying to hold back tears as much as he could "When I got home that night after I left your house I saw this car on the corner. I rushed in. and I went straight to Maddy's room. She was ok. but then I heard my mom cry out like she was in pain. I ran to her door I tried to open it but it was locked. I could here my mom calling for help I ran back out and got my bat and busted down the door... I saw her curled up on the bed. Her clothes were ripped off of her. I put the blanket over her and held her in my arms... I could have stopped him Mickie. I should of been there."

As much as he tried john couldn't hold back anymore. He was expecting to cry not for a long shot but he did. Mickie pulled John in for a hug. He laid his head on her chest and cried. While in the hug she had thought to herself if John was a rapist why didn't he try with her.

John lifted his head "Um. I need to go." his eyes connected with Mickie's like the first time he saw them. As he leaned in she didn't move but she didn't want to move. Their lips connected. Mickie pulled away.

"I'm sorry I-" Mickie interrupted him with a kiss of her own. John kissed her back it was a good few moments until John was pulled away from the kiss. Randy had jerked John away from her having the wrong idea.

"I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM HER!"

"Look I don't want-" John was interrupted with a punch to the gut from Randy

"RANDY NO!" Mickie tried to get to John but Randy held her back

"Mickie stop he is not worth it"

"No stop! Let me go Randy!"

As Randy dragged her away she tried to pull her arm away from him.

"Randy stop your hurting me!"

"Listen Mickie I've told you once now I'm telling you TO STAY AWAY FROM HIM."

"I told you. YOU DON'T CONTROL ME!"

"Listen Micks I'm doing this cause I love you ok I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Well your hurting me by not letting me see him."

"Your not seeing him if I find him anywhere near you. If he does he won't be able to see." he said letting go of her arm

Back to John

"John. Bro get up."

John looked up to find his best friend, his wing man, his partner in crime his BRO.

"Evan.. is.. that really you." John said in shock as he was helped up by Evan.

"You gettin yourself in trouble still I see."

"Ok first you caused the fights and I usually have to get you out of them."

"Yeah yeah yeah. So how's everything goin."

"Down hill man. But I sort of got this girl that I like but there are blocks in the road."

"Oh sorry man. Who is it maybe I know her."

John said in a dreamy way "Her name is Mickie Austin"

"Wow, Randy Austin's sister"

"Yeah but he is the obstacle. I just got to get them to trust me."

"Wait, does she know about your past."

"Yeah I told her. She was freaked for a second but I think today changed it" he said remembering the kiss and smiled

"We'll have to catch up sometime."

"Yeah sounds good" Evan and John did their old hand shake both shocked that they remember.


	7. Chapter 7

B. B. Chapter 7

Austin House Mickie's Room

It's close to the Winter Formal . Everyone still doesn't trust John, but only two people know the true side. Evan told Mickie that he new John way before he went to this school. He told her about all the fights but not about the charges against him, he thought he should tell her. Mickie had then snuck back in through the window from seeing John. As soon as she got in her mom came through the door.

"Hey hun can we talk."

"Yeah sure mom." Mickie acted natural like she had been there the whole evening.

"I wanted to see if you were ok. We hardly see you lately."

"Well I've been hanging out with Evan a couple of times." she lied

"Oh well we see you to spend a lot of time together now."

"Well yeah we are friends."

"Yeah. Well there is a fresh plate ready for you down stairs."

"Oh, I'm not hungry." she had eaten with John.

"Oh. ok. Well there is a plate whenever you want."

"Ok thanks mom."

Around 10:30

Mickie was sleeping soundly dreaming of the Winter Formal just dancing with John all night long. She could feel the comfort while she was in his arms. Mickie had woken up to hear the sounds of a pebble hitting her window. She got out of bed and went to her window to see John out there. She had lifted her window to talk to him.

"Hey what are you doing here. You know Randy would kill you."

"Hey I can take him. Watch out I'm coming up."

As John climbed in her window he looked at Mickie in her pjs.

"Wow, you look really cute in that."

"Why thank you Johnny. I don't mean to be rude but why are you here?"

"Well I had a dream that we were dancing together at the Winter Formal and I wanted to ask you before someone else did this."

"And what would that be." she said flirting

"Well this." he kissed her lips softly "Would you go to the dance with me?"

"How can I say no to that. Of course I will John."

"Alright. Well I better get going." John started to leave until Mickie pulled him back

"No stay. It's dark out and its late. Stay please."

"Sure. Anything for you Micks." John garbed a blanket and was about to lay on the floor

"What are you doing silly get up here." she patted the side of her bed. John rose up and climbed in beside her as he wrapped his arms around her. When Mickie felt john's arms around her it had felt just like her dream.

Monday Morning

Randy was at Mickie door but it was locked.

"Mickie wake up its time to get up."

Randy was about to leave but her ruffling and hearing a guys voice.

"Mickie open the door." he started to get worried when he heard her window open. He then reached above the door to find the spare key. As he got inside Mickie had shut the window and stood in front of it.

"Hey bro what's up." she said calmly

"What was that noise."

"If you must know. I was naked and had to get up before you came barging in like now. Geez, NOW GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" she pushed him out

Randy new something was up like why her door was locked & that he heard a mans voice.

School Assembly just finished

After the report of the dance will be on the Friday night. Everyone is excited and can't wait to boogie down.

"So everyone ready for the dance." Kelly asked

"Oh yeah I can't wait to see you in your dress baby girl. I bet you look hot in it." Randy said

"No way Austin Trish will rock her dress no doubt." Jeff said

"Awww ain't that the cutes thing." the girls said

And before you know it all the guys were arguing saying that their girl is the hottest.

"ok I've got a bet, we will let Evan decide the winner... Hey where is Evan?"

"Yeah and Mickie?"

Evan had slunk away while they were arguing to go find john which he new he would be like the little guard for him and Mickie. He had found them in the back of the school just chilling before first bell rang.

"So when can you come over Maddy really wants to show you something."

"Are you sure it's just Maddy that wants to show me something or is there more." she said leaning into him

Evan cleared his throat "I don't want to interrupt anything but people will be looking for us."

"Yeah ok. You were always the smart one anyways. I'll see you later at my house."

"You can count on it." she said as she kissed him bye

As Mickie and Evan rejoined the group everyone looked at them like where have y'all been.

"Um Micks a word" Eve said

"I was just goi-. Or we can talk for a sec" she said as they dragged her off

"Micks you and Evan have been hanging out a lot lately." Kelly said

"Oh yeah a problem."

"No Micks its because we saw you had a..." Trish pointed to her neck where there was a hickey on her neck

Mickie covered her neck in embarrassment. She didn't know what to say "Well to say the truth. We have been hanging out." she wanted to tell them about John but new she couldn't

"Oh micks got to second base go girl." AJ said

"Oh shut up AJ." Mickie said

They all laughed.

The Guys

"So Evan been hanging around my sis lately." Randy asked

All the guys new where the conversation was going as they watched like a tennis match. "Yeah, I have not a problem is it."

"No, I just wanted to know. Cause if so I wouldn't mind."

"Ok sure... Wouldn't mind what?" Evan took a sip of his water

"You dating Mickie." Evan did a spit take all over Randy's face

"What makes you think I'm dating Micks! We are just friends."

Randy wiped his face while the guys laughed"Yeah but you to have been hang around a lot"

"As friends nothing more"

"Oh well I feel stupid"

"Don't worry Randy it all happens to us at some point"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

John Maddy and his mom in the mall.

"So John I hear you are taking Mickie to the dance"

"Mom where did you hear that" John asked

"I'm your mother I know things"

John gave his mother the glare

"Ok fine, Evan told me and stop looking at me like that" she said with bags in her hand. John also had bags in his hands not for him but for his mom. Maddy was struggling caring them. John laughed while he took a couple off her hands.

"Thanks John"

"No problem munchkin."

On there way home John had asked to stop by the jewelry store before they were near there house. John got out of the car. Maddy was asleep on the seat so Jen left her window crack and keys on the seat if she woke up. John was looking at necklaces when he heard the door open.

"Ok did I rub off on you cause the son I know would hate to be in a jewelry store" John chuckled

"Alright this is a once in a lifetime thing until years later when I meet someone. Right now I need a jewel expert." John said as he pulled his mom over to the case.

Winter Formal Austin house

Kelly and Randy had just left to go to the dance. Mickie new as soon as they left she would run up stairs and put on her dress that she hoped John would like. She slipped it on and before she new it there was a knock at the door. She was glad that her parents had went out to diner. She opened the door and was stunned at John.

"Wow Micks you look... Wow"

"Thanks John. You don't look to bad yourself."

"Why thank you Miss Austin. Your ride a waits" John led her to his car.

"Wow nice ride John." Mickie was impressed

"You won't believe who's car this is."

"Yours isn't it"

"Nope, mom's thought it would be safer for you to ride."

"Awww John that was so sweet. Thank you. Now let's go." Mickie got into the car as John closed it.

John stepped out of the car and had opened Mickie's door and helped her out. People were already entering. John had the gift he wanted to give her in his coat pocket. Mickie felt John looking at her so she turned and looked at him.

"Micks.. I really, um.. I want to give you something but you have to close your eyes"

"ok sure." she had closed her eyes waiting for what John was going to give her. She then had felt his hand brush up against her neck. She opened her eyes and looked down at the dimande necklace on her neck. She looked up into johns eyes as he took her hands.

"I want this to be special for you."

"It already is" she said as she pecked his lips before entering the doors.

Last School Dance

"I'm surprised Micks didn't want to come." Trish said

"Well maybe it was because she didn't have a date." Jeff replied

"No Micks wouldn't care she would just have fun"

As they talked Jeff had seen from the corner if his eye Mickie walking in but he didn't recognize him at first. Time passed by when he saw his face. Jeff rushed over to Randy who was dancing with Kelly.

"Randy he's here"

"If it's not the president I don't care." he said while dancing

"Well it's Mickie with that John guy."

Randy immediately stopped dancing with Kelly while a slow song came on. He looked at Jeff as Jeff pointed to them in a corner. Randy then told Justin and Jeff to follow him.

"Micks you really do look beautiful tonight"

"Thank you" John was leaning in to kiss her when he felt him being pulled away

"I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Randy said

"Look bro-" John was interrupted by a fist connecting with his stomach

"RANDY STOP!" Mickie tried to get free from Jeff. Justin was holding John back while Randy was hitting him over and over in the stomach. When Randy finished John collapsed on the floor holding his gut. Mickie had then stepped on Jeff's foot causing him to let her go.

"Randy you asshole" she said while hitting on his chest

"Better be glad the dance is over cause were going home" he pulled her out of the building and took her to his car where Kelly was waiting.

"Micks I didn't know you were here" Kelly said

Mickie ignored her and climbed in the back of the car.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Back inside

John started to get up but he was still in pain. He fumbled for his keys that were on the ground. He made it to his care still in pain. He put they key in the ignition and started the car. While he was driving it was hard for John to look left and right with every turn of his body. But what he didn't see was a drunk driver coming at him eighty miles per hour. Before he new it he was on the ground bleeding.

Austin House

Randy had came in the house arguing with Mickie while their parents were sitting looking at the news.

"Micks I don't care what you think he is! We have proof about him!"

"From the internet, half of that stuff is WRONG!"

"And he is telling the truth-"

Randy was then interrupted by Don Roberts having breaking news.

"This just in there is an accident on hwy 69-" Mickie and Randy had then stopped their argument cause that was the road they just got off of. "The accident was caused by a drunk driver. He had hit a car in the process. The other person now as we know is John Cena. We will come back to you with more information on his condition."

As Mickie watched the TV in disbelief. She could feel the tears coming to her eyes. She had ran up stares to get changed. When she got back down she felt stares.

"I don't care what any of you say. I'm going to see how Jen is holding up and take care of Maddy." she said as she shut the door behind her. As soon as Mickie left Randy couldn't care less but he had a feeling to look at what they would say about him.

"We are know back with updates about Mr. Cena. Andy you got anything."

"Yes Don. We have just been informed that Mr. Cena has been taken to the hospital." Andy said as he continued. What shocked the Austin household was what Andy Fox had described his past life. "I remember Mr. Cena was the most athletic man of Creekside High. He was star quarterback. Everyone loved him, he was falsely accused of rape but was proven innocent. He had said he never touched a girl inappropriately and he never will" Randy and his parents just sat there trying to comprehend what they had just found out.

Mickie

After Mickie had heard off the radio where John was placed in she decided to head there and then call Jen. Mickie had then gotten to the hospital she rushed in to find out about John.

"Excuse me mam do you know the conditions that John Cena is in."

"I'm sorry but we can't give out any information only if you were related to him."

"But I'm his sister." Mickie lied good thing the nurse was gullible

"Well in that case, he is in surgery at the moment. He has a broken arm but he may have trouble breathing. We saw he had bruises on his stomach."

Mickie cursed at Randy for doing that to him but she was brought out of her trance when she heard the words come out of the nurses mouth. "Can you please repeat what you just said." she heard her just she didn't want to believe it.

"If he makes it out of the surgery he will most likely be in a coma. If not... I'm sorry" she touched Mickie's shoulder before walking off to another patient. Mickie then collapsed in a chair as Jen came in with Maddy. Jen told her to go get her a drink while she went to Mickie.

"Jen" Mickie said in tears

Jen then noticed John's condition wasn't good. She and Mickie then noticed Maddy coming back with a drink. "Hey kiddo" Mickie said while wiping her tears.

"Hey Micks did you hear. John must be famous since they talked about him on the TV." she said with a smile

"Yeah, um Maddy could you and your mom go to the cafeteria for John cause when he gets back he will want something to eat." she said trying to pull a smile

"Ok Micks do you want anything."

"Oh no thank you. You go ahead now."

Mickie watched as Jen looked back giving her an it will be ok look. Mickie then saw doctors come out through the ER.

"So doc how is he"

"He was a fighter is all I can say and yes he did make it through. He will have trouble breathing though. If you would like to see him he is in room 105"

"Thank you sir" As Mickie left to John's room she didn't see that her friends and family had come in.

John's room

As Mickie walked into John's room she didn't know what to say or do. Even though he was in a coma she probably new he was listening.

"Hey you. I always tell you I hate it when you drive at dark." Mickie tried to smile but couldn't get it to come out. She touched the necklace John had given her. "I love the necklace John. I promise you I will get you something when you come over my house." she didn't notice Randy standing there. "I don't care what Randy or anyone else says I'm going to see you if my life depended on it. I love you John you can't leave me now" she said as she placed a kiss on his forehead.

John was listening to Mickie talk.

John's mind

"I hear you Micks. I love you to. I got to get out of here."

"John why do you want to leave" Mike asked his mind enemy

"Cause I need to be there for her she loves me and I love her."

"What about Maria she loves you. She says you loved her but wouldn't give you the time."

"Yeah one thing I don't like her. She was a total bitch. I tried to get to know her but she treated my friends like crap." John shouted at him

"Calm it down tiger tell that to her face. She still thinks you want her."

"No I'm going to Mickie" John said as he started to look for the exit

"One problem Johnny boy. She is the way out of here."

Great John thought "Alright where is she."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

1 week later

John still hasn't woke up Mickie hardly leaves his side. She was there when Randy showed up. He had noticed how much Mickie cared for John since she always made excuses to get out of class to come see him during the day.

"I guess you really do like him."

Mickie looked up and saw Randy come in and sit down next to her. "Yeah what's it to yea."

"It's just I should of listen to his side of the story before jumping to conclusions."

"No you don't say. If you had just listened to me. We wouldn't be in this mess would we Randy!"

"Micks how is this my fault!"

"If you didn't beat him up at the dance. It would have been easier for him to get out of this mess."

"Look how many times do I have to say sorry."

"Enough for me to forgive you."

"And how many would that be."

"And I quote 'to infinity and beyond' you can start now" she said before looking at John

John's mind

"Ok listen Maria I. Don't. Like you"

"So you are just going to reject this. You will keep running won't you. You can't run forever"

"Your right that's why I'm embracing it. Yeah I might have tried to run from it in the past but now I can stop running. I got someone who will listen and hear me out for once" John stated

"Alright john you have confessed. That's all your mind need to hear. This way you can finally be happy" as Maria disappeared the exit came up

"Hang on Micks I'm coming" John new what would happen when he got out of his mind but it was worth the pain.

In the room

"Listen Randy you need to leave"

"Not until you forgive me"

Mickie went to speak but was interrupted by hearing someone choking and gagging.

"Help! We need help in here!" Mickie shouted out of the room as the doctor came in

"Mr. Cena do you want the tube out" John clenched to the doc's shirt and pulled him "I'll take that as a yes" the doc removed John's tube from his mouth "now listen to me Mr. Cena you need to calm down you need to breath slowly" John didn't listen over the pain in his stomach "Mr. Cena we will have to sedate you if you don't calm down"

Mickie then noticed John struggling and ran to him holding his hand tight "John listen you have to calm down." John looked at her eyes and started to calm down. Randy new he needed to leave so they could talk.

"Ok Mr. Cena just take your time and don't try to talk as much" John nodded as the doctor left. John then turned his head to look at Mickie he saw tears in her eyes.

"Micks.. don't cry" he said in low voice

"John I thought I lost you."

"You.. can never.. lose me"

Mickie was on the verge of tears until John put his hand on her cheek. Mickie closed her eyes as she melted into his touch. She opened them when he rubbed his thumb over her cheek.

"I never.. told you this.. but I love you"

"I love you to. I'll leave you to get some sleep." Mickie kissed his head and started to walk away but was stopped by John pulling her

"Stay" he asked with pleading eyes

"Ok" she said she then laid down on the bed next to him as she laid her head on his chest. John and Mickie laid there in each others arms. All Randy could do was look at them.


	11. Chapter 11

B. B. Chapter 11

John's Room

It had been a two weeks since the accident happened. He was there eating his lunch that the cafeteria brought him when his sister appeared at the door.

"Hey kiddo"

"JOHN!" she said as she climbed on his bed "Are you coming home now?"

"Yep. Should be home soon."

"Yes"

"John do you know when you can leave" his mom asked

"Yeah he said tomorrow"

"Oh that's good. Well I got to take Maddy to dance practice. I'll come by later."

"Ok see ya mom. Later Maddy."

"Bye John see you tomorrow." Maddy said leaving with her. They left John to eat his lunch. John stopped when he saw Randy walk into the room.

"Um can we talk"

"Umm sure"

"Look I want to say sorry for what I did to you."

"It's ok I understand why. Big brothers got to watch out for there sisters"

"Yeah. Since the last time... I just wish she'd understand that I messed up."

"Did you try to tell her"

"Yeah but she won't listen"

"Well give her time she'll come around"

"Yeah see ya around"

"Yeah" John then wondered what he meant by last time.

Jen at Mickie's house

Jen knocked on the door with Maddy beside her. Steve answered the door confused.

"Um can I help you mam"

"Um yes is this Mickie Austin's residence?" not sure she picked the right house

"Yes hold on. Micks you got a visitor. Please come in." she came in to there house

"I'm sorry my name is Jennifer Cena" she said "and this is my daughter Madison"

"Nice to meet you to" he said then Mickie came down

"Oh hey Jen. Hey Maddy"

"Mickie!" she ran over and hugged her legs

"I've come to tell you that John was going to be able to come home tomorrow."

"That's great. I was about to go over and see him"

"Oh well he'll probably like that. Also I thought we could give him a welcome home party"

"That sounds like a good idea. Gives him a second chance with everyone."

"Yeah I agree."

"Well I'm going now. Meet me at Walmart at 3"

"Ok. Maddy come on you don't want to be late"

"Ok. See ya Mickie"

"Alright. I'm going to head out to. See ya daddy."

Mickie had gotten outside when she saw Randy pull up and get out of the car.

"Micks wait."

She ignored him and pulled out of the drive. He sighed and went into the house.

John outside hospital

Mickie had parked her car. She saw John and got out having something behind her back.

"Hey you" she said

"Hey" he pecked her lips "Whatcha got there"

"Well I never got to say thank you properly for the necklace so here" she hand him a box

"What is it"

"You'll have to open it to find out" she said with a smile as he opened it "so what do you think"

"Dog tags. I love it" he said as he put them on "Never taking off"

"I'm glad you love it"

"I love you"

"I love you too" John leaned in and kissed her but they were soon interrupted

"Well look who it is. The two people I dislike the most. John Cena and Mickie James"

"Rhodes what the hell do you want" John said as he got in front of Mickie

"Hey just to get my daily check up. Hi Mickie"

"Go to hell Cody." Mickie said

"Geez just wanted to say hi."

"Well she doesn't want to talk to you." John said

"Ok fine. Nice seeing you again. Especially you Mickie" he said as he walked inside

"Um sorry about that but how do you know Cody"

"Same I should be asking about you"

"Um can we talk about this later"

"Yeah. I gotta go I'm meeting your mom later"

"Should I be worried."

She chuckled "No no need. Just shoppin"

"Ok then later" he said while giving her a good by kiss.

Mickie waved goodbye before going to meet Jen for there party shopping


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm only uploading this since today is wrestlemania 28. Usually will update Friday or Saturday. Enjoy!**

B. B. Chapter 12

Mickie's House

Everyone was ready to greet John with a warm welcome. Kelly had spotted Mickie pulling up in the car and signaled everyone to hide. The door opened slowly.

"Micks why are the lights off?" John asked confused

"SURPRISE!"

"Wow, thank you.!" John chuckled "Did you plan this" John asked looking at Mickie

"No Jen and I both planed it" Mickie said

"Awww my two favorite girls" John said as he pulled them into a hug

"What about me John" Maddy said with a sad look. John then crouched down to her only for her to hear and said

"I'm just saying that so they no I'm not picking favorites"

"Oh I see what you mean. Love you John"

"Love you to kiddo" he hugged her as all the women gave awwwwws

Time had passed. Until everybody had went outside for a nice friendly game of football. John, Randy and Jeff were down by two it was close to a 15 sec on the clock. Evan was the ref he didn't want to out number the game. Matt, Jay and Justin had the ball they thought they were home free. Justin made the snap and threw the ball to Jay. John intercepted the ball before it got in Jays hands. Randy blocked Justin off as John had hit the edge of the trees for the touchdown. Everyone cheered. Mickie then ran over and hugged John.

"Congrats boo."

"Thank you" they kissed giving awws from the girls and 'get a room' from the guys.

"Come now dinner is ready" Amy called out. Everyone went inside for the meal. Mickie was heading in but John pulled her back.

"Um Micks. I still want to know how you no Cody"

Mickie sighed believing that he forgot about him "It's not really something that a girl would like to remember"

"If you like I'll tell you first how I know him."

"Ok"

"Well it was way before I knew you. It was when I went to school with Evan. Cody never liked me. Mostly because he wanted to be quarterback but they picked me instead. Ever since then he would never go to me but he would always take it out on Evan. He was the main reason why I was suspended. It had really got major when he brought a knife. I took it from him but that's exactly what he wanted. I got busted and I was suspended for four weeks. Causing him to be the quarterback in my absences"

"Wow, so that's why you were in fights."

"Yeah didn't want to be but I was. Ok so how do you no Cody."

"I'll tell you in my room" John and Mickie went inside without being seen by people watching the game.

Mickie's room

"Ok well, Randy had taken me with him to his party for his football team. At first I had a major crush on Cody. When he said to meet him upstairs I thought he was going to tell me he liked me. So I went with him. One thing led to another. He kissed me. I kissed him back but then he started to feel up my leg. I pushed it away but he came back and did it again. I asked him to stop but he didn't listen. I tried to get him off of me but he was to heavy to get off. If Randy didn't come in. I don't know what might have happened. My crush soon ended." she said with tears coming down

"Mickie I'm so sorry" John pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead. "I promise you Micks I won't let ANYTHING happen to you" he said wiping her tears from her face

"I believe you John. That's what I like about you"

"How about to cheer you up we go to my house and have my famous ice cream"

"Ok meet me outside. I'll get my keys"

"Alright meet you there"


	13. Chapter 13

B.B. Chapter 13

"So you guys here about the wrestlers who are coming here" Jeff asked walking to school with Evan

"Yeah three are coming" Evan said

"I don't know exactly who but I think there from the WWE and WCW"

"Yeah that's what they said"

Auditorium Career day

"So Micks what do you want to do for your future" John asked

"Well I wanted to be in the WWE"

"No way me to. I remember when I was 8 I would wrestle with my pillow.. I just said that out loud didn't I" he said little embarrassed

Mickie was trying not to laugh "Yeah kinda"

John had put his head down not wanting Mickie to see him blush

"Oh lift your head up. Many people have done that before. I'll tell you a secret but you can't tell anyone"

"Ok"

"Well Randy used to wrestle with his pillow also but he was 13 when he stopped"

John busted out in laughter

"So you won't tell anyone"

"Yeah Micks I won't tell anybody" John said calming down

"Good cause he would kill me"

They both shared a laugh before Kelly and Randy rushed over "You guys won't believe who are the people for the wrestling career"

"Who is it" John and Mickie said in unison

"Come and see for yourself"

When John and Mickie got there they saw one of their favorite wrestlers.

"Your Lita" Mickie said in shock

"Yes I am."

"I am one of your biggest fans" Kelly said happily jumping up and down

"Whoa there Kellz calm down" Mickie said calming her friend

"So are you interested in wrestling in your future" Lita asked

"As a matter a fact we are. There are a lot of people that would like to be in the WWE" Mickie said. Kelly started to chuckle causing Mickie to turn away from Lita "Kellz what is so funny" Mickie asked

"You wouldn't believe who else came for career day for the guys"

"Who came"

Kelly then pointed in the direction of John and Randy standing with the rock doing his famous phrase. Causing everyone to look at them.

"CAN YOU SSMMMMELLLLLL WHAT THE ROCK IS COOKING" John and Randy said while having laughter coming from others and an amazed look from The Most Electrifying Man in the WWE.

"Pretty good guys. I'm impressed. So if you would like to join feel free"

The guys shook The Rock's hand and went to their girls who were lauging there heads off.

"Hey what's so funny" John asked

"You guys must really like wrestling" Kelly said

"Well he is just are favorite superstar" Randy said

"Yeah we can tell" Mickie said

"Like you guys haven't had a quote you like" Randy said

"Your right" Kelly said

"And what is it"

"And that's the bottom line"

"Very nice"

"What about you Micks" John asked

"Well its pretty simple"

"What is it then"

"CAN YOU DIG IT SUCKA"

They all had a laugh before heading back to their classroom.

Graduation Day

"We are going to miss you guys" Mickie said to Ashley, Matt, Trish, and Jeff.

"Us to" as the girls joined in for a last hug. The guys gave each other a fair hand shake.

"Hey we may see you guys in WWE never know"

"Yeah never know"

As the friends departed they would never know if they get to see each other again.


	14. Chapter 14

B. B. Chapter 14

SUMMER

First day of summer. John, Randy and Justin are at the gym. Randy had gone off to go get some water when Justin started talking to John.

"So John you and Mickie's 1 month anniversary is coming up. Whatcha gonna get her."

"Well" John motioned him towards him "I'm not telling you"

"What why I won't tell anyone!"

"Justin I know you wouldn't tell any of the guys but the girls yes. See you crack under pressure"

"Pfft no I don't"

Randy then walked in "No I don't what"

"Oh it's nothing" John said

"Justin what did he say" Justin was going to prove to John that he can keep the secret. But he failed when he met Randy's gaze

"John is doing something for Mickie and he says I can't keep a secret when I'm under pressure and it's true"

"So your doing something with my sister" Randy asked

"Yeah it's going to be real special"

"Good cause if you make her cry I'll-" Randy said as John cut him off

"Kick my ass. I know I would come and find you so you could"

"Good just making sure you know"

"Ok" John looked at his watch "Guys I got to go get her present. Catch ya later"

3 days later John and Mickie's Anniversary

"So John is there any reason why I had to wear a bikini or is it just for your amusement"

"For my eyes mostly and for this" John moved his hands away from her eyes to find a little picnic with candles and roses around them.

"John its beautiful"

"Hey anything for my beauty"

Mickie blushed as John ushered her to the area. They talked for awhile as John brought her favorite dessert, sweer potato pie with cool whip.

"John you know you didn't have to do this"

"But I wanted to and besides I got you something" John pulled out a box "Micks I know we have only seen each other for a month but I got this feeling that we have know each other for years so" John opened the box as Mickie began to have tears in her eyes "It's a promise ring and I had this promise I'd like to keep. Mickie Austin I love you a lot more than I could ever believe to love a girl. I want to ask this in the future. Will you marry me?"

Mickie was looking directly into John's eyes nodding her head. John took the ring out the box and put it on her finger with a huge grin on his face. They then leaned in to the most passionate kiss. They pulled away slowly smiling. John was leaning in again until Mickie took the cool whip off the pie and put it on his nose.

"Oh your gonna get it"

"Your gonna have to catch me first" she said as she ran away. Not far behind John was coming. He grabbed her by her waist and spun her around before falling down "I love you John"

"I love you to Micks" John was looking at her when she leaned in and kissed the cool whip off his nose causing shivers down his spine. John was about to lean in until a wave crashed against them causing them to laugh and help each other.

Outside Mickie's house

"Thank you John I had a lot of fun"

"I'm glad you had fun" he said looking into her eyes while placing a soft yet passionate kiss on her lips. They were interrupted once again by her dad and Randy standing in the door way.

"Looks like y'all are back" Steve said

"Yes very nice" Randy said with him. It wasn't long before there Randy's mom came by and took them by the ear

"Sorry John well take care of these two" Kelly said as she shut the door

"Man I love your family"

"Hate and love go both ways"

"What do you mean"

"I still haven't forgiven Randy for what he did to you"

"Look at me" he pulled her head up gentle "Family can be loving but they will be a pain in the ass at some point" she nodded in agreement. He planted a soft kiss on her lips before saying goodbye.

John arriving home

John had a smile on his face the whole ride home. He was about to call Mickie telling her that he was home. But when he arrived he saw that car he dreaded the most. He rushed in the house as fast as he could but was met with a right hand to his face. As John came to he tried to get up but he was tied down.

"You finally came to I see" his father said

"What do you want. We are fine without you can't you see that!"

"Hey is that any way to talk to your father"

"Some father you are can't even be a man. That's not my father" John spat at him

"Look boy your starting to hit my nerve I came to make peace"

"And making peace is tying me down"

"Yes because you would have hit me"

"Oh so your a girl afraid to get hit"

John's dad had gotten to the point of anger in his voice he got in john's face and started to speak as calm as he could but was interrupted from being spit on "Oh you really shouldn't have done that" he then punched John right on his nose. "Don't worry I'm not goin to hurt you" he then stood up and looked at Jen and Maddy.

"Don't you even dare!" John tried to get free when he walked over to the girls but there was a knock at the door

"Who is that?"

"How do I know" John had a pretty good mind of who it was he just hoped it wasn't her. He then pushed held up a gun to john's head.

"I'm going to untie you but to only get her away from here"

"And. what if I don't" he then pointed the gun at Jen and Maddy "Ok ok" John then went to opened the door a bit. "Hey what are you doing here"

"You didn't call me so I was wondering if you were ok" Mickie tried to get into the house but John stepped in front of her "Are you ok?"

"Yeah Micks I'm fine"

"Are you sure John" John didn't want Mickie to be another person in this mess

"Look Micks can you please go!"

"Geez ok John" Mickie turned but pushed the door open when John had a lose grip. She came in contact with the gun in her face. John then stepped in front of her.

"Get over there and tie her up John" John didn't hesitate he didn't want to lose everything he cared about.

"John whats going on" Mickie said shakey

"Listen I've got you guys" his dad was listening "I'm not letting anything happen to you guys. I promise"

"John who is this lovely lady that has joined us tonight" his father asked

"No one you need to know" he snapped

"Oh we'll get back in your chair"

John didn't move. He didn't want to move just stand there.

"Look I won't hurt anyone. Unless they make me"

"I'm not leaving their side"

"I'm serious John move or someone's getting a bullet"

"Fine but I'm sitting by them"

He agreed and went into the kitchen to get a chair. His dad was never that smart. John moved quick and got a pocket knife out of his pants and cut Mickie lose since she was close to the phone. Jen saw and told Maddy to get closer to her so she wouldn't see what was about to happen.

"Here sit down" John moved slowly over to him. "Sit-" before he could say the second word John lunged at him with his knife out. Mickie got up untied Jen and Maddy and got to the phone.

"Hello Austin resident" Randy said into the phone

"RANDY HURRY GET TO JOHN'S QUICK!"

"Micks. What's wrong" just as Randy asked concerned a gun shot went off in the house.

Mickie was pulled away from the phone as Jen directed Maddy to her room. As she came back to help Mickie by jumping on his back. He then spun her around losing her grip and threw her on the floor. Mickie tried to get to the kitchen but was stopped and pushed to the wall. John was still in a daze stumbling.

"GET OFF OF HER" John yelled as he tackled him to the floor. He was throwing punches left and right until he heard the door open but he kept punching him. Randy ran in and pulled John off of the man. John got up off of him as he went and hugged Mickie tightly.

"Ok your coming home with us" Randy said seeing what had occurred

"Alright" as John was talking Mickie had went to get Maddy and her stuff but he didn't see his father coming to. "What are we going to do about him"

"We call the cops and get the girls out of here" Randy then saw Mickie come out with Maddy and directed them outside. Just as they got out. His father pulled his gun out and shot it at John.


	15. Chapter 15

B. B. Chapter 15

Hospital

Everyone was at the hospital waiting at the hospital patiently. The doctor came out to announce news on the patient.

"I'm sorry to say that she didn't make it. We tried are hardest Mr. Cena but the bullet was to far in."

John then collapsed on the floor as Mickie came up behind him and hugged him tightly as he cried his eyes out.

"No no she can't be gone. She just can't"

"I'm sorry babe. I'm so sorry"

As John got up he went to the room they had is mom in. He went to the bed and pulled the sheet back so he could see her face.

"Hey mom. Just wanted to say good bye. You know you didn't have to jump in the way. I would have taken it. Maddy and I are going to miss you. How am I going to help her when she gets to that time of the month" John chuckled a bit but it soon stopped as the tears came out of his eyes. "I love you mom. I'm not going to lie. I'm gonna miss shopping with you. And don't worry that asshole is going to pay for what he did to you" John finished talking as a tear rolled down his face. He kissed her cheek and put the sheet back over her.

John walked back out of the room with tears down his face with his fist. He was soon embraced by his little sister.

"John why are you in tears. You must be a wimp"

John chuckled a bit as he wrapped his arms around his sister never wanting to let her go. But what he heard next crushed him.

"John where's mom. She always gives you hugs so you can calm down"

"Well Maddy she is sleeping right now but we can't wake her up" John said ready to breakdown again.

"Ok" Maddy new what dying was but John just didn't want to tell her that moms dead.

Mickie's House

The Austin's had welcomed John and Maddy into there home since they had just lose their mother. John then went upstairs to just get away from everything. Mickie saw him and she was not far behind. John went to the bathroom but he didn't go in.

"John are you ok"

"No. Not really."

"Can I try to help though?"

"If you know how to tell a 5 year old girl that her mother is dead. I'm all ears"

"John I'm just trying to help"

"I know Micks its just hard right now" John was then siting on the ground as Mickie sat next to him.

"Look John I know words won't help but hugs go along way." she said as she brought him into open arms for a good hug.

"Awwwww John gets hugs and I don't"

"Come here then" Mickie said as Maddy joined the hug

Same place 2:00 A.M. Flashback

John was about to go check on his mom that had started to stand. He didn't see his dad reach for the gun.

"Mom you ok." John asked but right then he heard the sound of the gun reloading. He turned suddenly and saw his dad standing holding his stomach pointing the gun at him.

"NO JOHN!" Jen then jumped in front of John just as he had fired the gun off hitting her right in the chest.

"MOM! YOU BASTERD!" John turned around but saw no one just a draped window open. "Mom wake up. WAKE UP!"

End Fb

John then shot up causing Mickie to wake up.

"John. What... What's wrong" as Mickie studied his face she new "bad dream?"

John nodded "Please tell me it was a dream and Maddy is home in here bed while mom is on the couch waiting for me to get home"

"I wish I could John. I really do." Mickie said rubbing his back "Come on John we got a full day tomorrow we need to get some sleep." john nodded his head as he lay back down as Mickie cuddled with him not knowing what else to do.

John's house

John was finishing packing the rest of the stuff when he found a family picture bringing all the memories back. "I promise you mom. He will pay." just as John finished packing Maddy's and his cloths he saw to cars pull up on the corner. "Um can I help you to"

"Yes sir but I'm not with him. I've come to take you and your sister to foster care she said looking at the file

"Um you don't need to take us to any foster home. We have a place that's well supplied"

"If that is what you say but I will be keeping an eye on you" John then turned asking for explanations.

"Well I'm here to process the crime seen that we need"

"Ok then. But listen we are not going into foster care. I can take care of her on my own."

"We'll see then"


	16. Chapter 16

B. B. Chapter 16

School Shopping

John has been taking care of Maddy as a normal big brother would. He was helping Maddy get her school supplies.

"So Maddy what's next on the list"

"Um notebooks"

"Ok then" John's phone then rang

"Hello"

"I guess you don't remember me"

John was in shock for a second "Mel. is that you"

"The one and only"

"Oh my god. How are you"

"I'm good moving again"

"Oh for the good I hope"

"Yeah right now I'm shopping for my school supplies"

"Oh Maddy and I are too" John turned around to look at Maddy getting ready to ask if she wanted to speak but she wasn't there "Mel I'm gonna have to call you back"

"Ok later John" as she hung up John started looking for her but he couldn't find her so he did the only thing he wish he wouldn't.

"Um mam could you call out a girls name over the intercom for me"

"Sir we don't do that. It's only for use-" John cut her off

"SHE IS A 3 YEAR OLD GIRL IN THE STORE ALONE! NOW PLEASE" john took sometime to calm down "Her name is Madison Cena. Please help me"

"Ok"

There was no child walking to the front or anything John checked around the toy section but there was no sign. He then took the most unwilling thing to do he called the police. When they got there they fled through the whole mall until John saw his little sister walking back with one of those free samples.

"Maddy!" John grabbed her and held her tight not wanting to let her go.

"I just wanted another nugget" she said

"Ok kiddo but don't do that again" John held his sister close until he felt a tap on his shoulder

"That's it Mr. Cena you had a chance but you lost her under your watch"

"Listen you can't-" she cut him off

" No. We will come by at 1:00 to pick her up"

John was going to say something but she walked away before he could say anything.

Mickie's House

"John are we going to go somewhere."

"No kiddo... just you"

"Aren't you coming with though"

"No. Look Maddy I will come by and see you each day"

Maddy was confused all together. John had walked her outside as Mickie and her family pulled up looking confused also. When they got out they saw what was spelt on the side of the car as they all walked up to John.

"John what's going on" Amy asked

"I'm sorry to say that we have to take Madison Cena away from here" the social worker said

"What!" everyone said in shock

"Yes. Now come on dear." she had reacted for Maddy but she ran an tried to hide behind John

"Maddy come on. You gotta go" John said as he lifted her up

"But I don't want to go I want to stay here with you"

John gave her one last hug before handing her off.

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO GO! JOHN! JOHN!"

The social worker had taken her out of john's hands. John couldn't stand hearing her cry. He had tears in his eyes wanting to just take her and hold her. He always could come visit her but it was only a matter of time before someone would adopt her before he reached the age of 18.

Dinner

John couldn't eat. He wouldn't eat. He sat out on the porch not wanting to make eye contact with anyone. Mickie looked out the window and just sighed. She took the plate that was made for him out to him.

"You know you've got to eat something" Mickie said placing the plate in front of him.

He pushed it away "How am I going to eat in a state like this Micks. I've lost my mom. I can only see Maddy hopping that she'll still be in foster care when I'm 18. My life is so messed up." he said putting his head in his hands.

"John you can only hope for the best. You can't give up on getting her back."

"I know Micks it's just. I can't lose her to."

"I know John. I know" Mickie said leaving the plate out for him just in case he changes his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>True story. When I was young I left my mom to get a free sample. My mom told me that they had called the police and everything. I fell out laughing when i heard that.<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

B. B. Chapter 17

Mickie's house

John had been visiting Maddy regularly. It had been months since they took her away and it was John's birthday. John had set up a little party for Maddy. He was so excited that he was going to have his little sister back with him.

"So is everything set" John asked

"Yeah John it's all set don't worry" Kelly said

"Ok good. Don't forget-" John was saying before being cut off

"GO JOHN!" everyone said as John headed to the door

Foster Home

John had just arrived at the house he had gotten out with a new helmet. It had jewels bedazzled on it with a butterfly on the front.

"I hope she likes it" John thought to himself

As John walked up to the front desk he dinged the bell to try to get service.

"Hello sir can I help you."

"Um yes I'm here to 'adopt' Madison Cena" John said

"I'm sorry sir but she was adopted yesterday" as John heard this his heart and the helmet dropped

"but I told the person two days ago that I will be able to take her home. She filled out a paper-" just then John remembered what the woman had told him. There was another person looking to adopt Maddy.

"I'm sorry sir but if you don't want to adopt any child we ask you to please leave" John didn't even know he was walking until he heard the doors slide open as he left the building.

Back to the house

"SURPRISE!" everyone said

"Party's over. I've lost everything." he said as he threw Maddy's helmet down on the ground

"John what happened" Kelly asked

"They adopted her before I got there." he said as he went upstairs. He soon came back with his bat in his hand "I'll be back later."

"John where are you going?" Mickie asked

"Where everything went wrong" he said as he left shutting the door

John

John had been to his old house looking for any sign of his father. But he had remembered that when he was little he would take him to this house where he assumed that he had a woman with him. John didn't want to remember those moments but he was grateful at the time. John got to the trailer park and went to the house in the far back. He left his bike far from the house so he wouldn't know anyone was coming. John poked his head in the window and no doubt he was sitting in the chair smoking a cigarette while he was watching TV. John went on the porch and knocked on the door but hid immediately when he did. A few seconds later he came to the door.

"Hello" his father called out but was meet with a right hand to his face. He stumbled back inside as John came in after him

"You ruined my life"

"Who the… Johnny Boy! Hey buddy" his father said backing away

"You are the reason I have lost so much in my life"

"Now Johnny-"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT" John said with anger

"Ok but lets talk about this" he said as he backed away from John who was moving toward him

"There is nothing to talk about"

"Ok but lets act like civilized people"

"Unlike you I am. You think I would kill you and become just like you. Then you have another thing coming"

"What are you gonna do" he asked with fear in his voice

"Turn you in"

"Oh well ok" he said as he was near the stove "I know when the time is to. END IT!" he said as he threw a pot of hot water at john. John blocked it with his jacket but he had bigger problems as he felt himself on the floor "You have the nerve to come here. What kind of son does this to his father" he said kicking him in his ribs "You could be like me living like this but no you want to be a mommas boy." he said before kicking john in the ribs "You think your so tough but you couldn't do a thing to help anyone. Even that worthless piece of shit you called your mom" when john heard that he new he heard something snap in his head. His 'fathers' foot was coming for him again but john grabbed it and twisted it causing the man to fall. They both stood up but johns 'father' took the first swing but missed giving john a full swing to his stomach causing the man to collapse to the floor. John felt his blood boil as he saw him get back up. He then went to the sink and pulled out a pan. John was on his way back he was about to swing the pan but his 'father' speared him into the couch. His 'father' had the upper hand as he felt every hit to his face. "You always wanted to play the hero but look at you know you can't even be a man"

"I'm more of a man then you'll ever be" john said before head butting him causing him to stumble back. John cocked his hand back waiting for him to turn around and when he did he gave him a good uppercut. John new he was out he didn't even move for seconds but he new he was alive cause he could see his chest moving. John went to the phone and dialed 911.

"911 whats your emergency"

"Hi I have an id on the man who killed that woman. Um Jennifer Cena"

"Yes can you tell me your location"

"Yes 18100 Water St."

"And you will be rewarded money can I have your name"

"I wont give you my name but when the police get her can you tell them to say to him that his son say will never be like him and I'm glad to be a mommas boy cause she brought me up right" john said as he left. He got on his bike and rode off he saw the police going into the lane when he went down the road.


	18. Chapter 18

B. B. Chapter 18

John had returned back to the house. He went in and he new he heard gasps when they saw his face. He felt those soft hands on his face as he closed his eyes to the touch.

"John what happened" Mickie said as she looked at the bruises on his face

"Nothing ran into a mugger. He didn't get anything but he didn't believe it"

"Ok well come on lets get you cleaned up" she led him to the kitchen but before they past the doors the news report came off

"We interrupt this program for a new development on the Jennifer Cena case" everyone stood still as they watched the TV "Andy do you have anything"

"Yes Don. The police have no names but they say that he was beaten pretty badly when they found him he was sitting tied up in a chair. They think that someone had stopped him. There was a definite sign of a struggle as chairs were thrown across the room" as Andy continued everyone turned there attention to the battered John

"I guess that guy really put a number on him" Steve said

"Yeah. He deserved every bit of it" John said as he went up stares to try and clean his face up

"I have a hunch but I think john knows who did that" Randy said causing everyone to look at him "What"

"John did that Randy" Evan said

Randy paused as he thought it threw "ooohhh" he said

"Oh my gosh you are so slow"

"No I'm not" he said "am I Kelly"

Kelly didn't make eye contact "yeah sometimes" Randy scoffed "but I think its cute" she said

"You do" he said

"Yes" she planting a kiss on his lips

School

John had moved on with his life and tried to be happy. It was hard at times but he new he could count on his friends to help him. John and Evan were head to their next class. John was talking to him until Evan bolted down the hallway.

"Evan!" John called out to him but he didn't stop. John then ran down to where he was stood John gasped when he saw the person they were staring at.

"So are you just going to stand their or give me a hug" Melina said. Evan and John hugged her tightly.

"So when you said you were moving and I asked if it was for the good or the bad. Is this good?" John asked

"Definitely for the good" she said

"Well there is a lot you got to catch up on" Evan said

Melina nodded her head but she had this nervous look John saw this on her face.

"Hey Ev don't you have chess club" John asked

"Oh yeah. See ya later guys" Evan said to his best friends as he ran off

"Ok what's the matter Mel."

"I'm not the only new kid her John"

"And your nervous about this why?"

"It's Maria. She is here as well"

John's face dropped when he heard her name. "Your telling me the girl that put me through hell is going to this school" John asked

"Yeah." Melina said. John and Melina were stood there just thinking.

Lunchtime

John had Mickie sitting on his lap as he leaned his head on her shoulder.

"So this is the famous Melina we have heard about" eve asked as Justin sat by her

"The one and only but were they good things or bad" Melina said

"Oh definitely good" Kelly put in while Randy wrapped his arm around her

A few minutes have passed. Until John saw the face he hoped he wouldn't see.

"Great." John said giving him weird looks

"What is it baby" Mickie asked

"Her" John pointed at Maria as he did Maria saw John and smirked as she walked over Melina stood up as she came.

"Well if it isn't the hoe, the nerd and the rapist" Maria said. Evan pulled Melina back trying to stop his friend from hitting her.

"What do you want Maria" John asked getting to the point

"Oh I can't say hi to a familiar face" she said as she put a hand on John's shoulder. John immediately brushed it off

"Look you know the order stay away from me and don't touch me" as it came clear everyone realized who this girl was.

"Why don't you go crawl back in the hole you came out of" Melina said getting away from Evans grip and getting in her face

"Why don't you go back on the corner you came off of" Maria said. John new what was coming and got Mickie off of his lap before Melina's death slap got to Maria

"Ok look i'm listening to the court order ok. You just have to keep your distance during school"

"Fine" Maria said as she looked at Mickie and smirked "slut" as she walked away

"Just when things got better" John said

Wrestling career

Most of the people in the senior class had signed up for a wrestling career. Everyone was amazed that they let the WWE superstars and divas come to teach them.

"Ok so who is next" Ric Flair said

"Um sir I would like to go" John said as he stood up

"Ok does anyone want to volunteer to go against him" Ric asked

"My boy does" Dusty Rhodes said

"Ok let's get it started"

John extended his hand for Cody to shake but Cody slapped it away. John shock it off as they locked up. Cody then started talking to John.

"You can't take me Cena." Cody said when he put him in a head lock "To bad your moms not here to see you suffer" Cody said with a smirk. Right then it was like something snapped in john's body as he pushed Cody into the corner and started wailing on him.

"Alright John that's enough" Ric said but John didn't stop "Austin get him off of Rhodes" Randy tried to pull John off of Cody but he couldn't he called for Justin to help him. It took a few minutes before they prid John off of Cody. Who now had a bloody nose.

"Cena you act like that again and you won't be able to be in the WWE"

Everyone had seen what John had done to Cody. "Well I'm sorry sir." John said trying to hold back his anger.

Cody still had a smirk on his face as he heard what had been said. The girls had stopped what they were doing to see what was going on.

"So your just going to do nothing like you did nothing to try and get Maddy back. Huh!" Randy and Justin tried to hold John back but couldn't. John was about to swing at Cody until Mickie stepped infront of him.

"He is not worth it. He is just trying to get in your head don't let him." she said putting her hand up trying to signal him not to do anything. John then saw the promise ring on her finger and remembered that moment.

"Ok" he said taking a few breaths. "I'm.. sorry. Cody" in his mind he was glad he gave him a busted nose

Cody was mad that he didn't push John over the limit. He then stormed off to get his nose checked out.

Nurses office

Cody had walkin into the office seeing Maria sat on the table.

"So I see you got your ass kicked" Maria said with a little laugh

"Shut up" Cody responded

"Well I got a way to crush him"

"I'm listening"

As Maria and Cody plotted on what they were going to do to John. They didn't notice a person listening to their conversation.


	19. Chapter 19

B. B. Chapter 19

Movie Theater

John had gotten up before the movie had started to go get some more drinks. He was pulled away dropping the cups he had. He was pinned to the wall before he could fight back but he then felt something pointed into his gut.

"Look Cena if you know what's good for you. You will dump Mickie"

"Oh you are so low you had to get a gun into this. Huh Cody"

"You know me Johnny boy. Risk it all. Now are you going to do what I said"

"I'm not scared of you Cody" John said until he felt his face being hit by a fist

"If its not you it's not now its the next time and the next time." he said pointing the gun around before punching John in the face again and walking away leaving John with a busted jaw.

Cody's Car

"Phase one is complete now we have to wait" he said to Maria

"Good. Did I ever tell you you look cute when your angry" Maria said

"Well thank you" he said as he started the car and drove off

Back inside the Movies

John had made it back just 5 minutes before the movie and the lights were still up.

"John what" Mickie stopped as she saw John's lip "baby what happened"

"Oh nothing just fell and bit my lip to hard when I hit the ground"

"ookk then" mickie said not believing him besides how could he keep his balance on a motorcycle but not on his own two feet. Mickie then blocked out all her thoughts so she could enjoy the movie.

End of Movie

Mickie had covered her eyes right at the end. She basically held onto John through the whole movie.

"I thought you said you weren't scared of horror movies" John asked heading out of the area

"I'm not scared. It's like you know vampires and werewolves aren't real but how a soul can still be here. You know what I mean" she asked as John nodded his head while holding the door open. He was about to step off of the curb until a car jolted in front of him.

"Well hello, we got to stop meeting like this" Cody said from his car. John and Mickie walked around the car to get to John's bike. "I say Mickie you look hot in that"

"Leave her alone Rhodes. Ok" John said handing Mickie her helmet. As John put his helmet on he saw Cody give him a death scare but he only shock it off.

Mickie's house

Mickie and John had just entered in the house.

"Well looks like everybody's out want to help me make dinner?" she asked as she walked in the kitchen

"Um sure" John was thinking of what Cody told him to do but he shook it off again and went in to help Mickie

John laid out the silverware as Mickie drained the spaghetti. John was on edge not knowing what Cody meant by the next and the next. He was snapped out of it when he heard Mickie yell out. He rushed in as he saw her holding her hand.

"Micks what happened" John said coming near her

"Burnt my hand on the stove. Gosh it hurts"

"Ok hold on" he got a paper towel and a few ice cubes from the freezer and placed it on her hand "how does it feel now"

"still hurts John" John took the ice off of her hand as he kissed her palm

"How about now" he asked

"Nope still in pain"

John then kissed her hand and started to go up her arm. She shivered when John got up to her neck line. He stopped and looked into her eyes

"Is it better now"

"A little. Man I should burn my hand more" John chuckled at Mickie's comment as he put a soft kiss on her lips. John pulled back when he felt her go up his shirt. "Whats the matter"

"I don't want to rush into anything your not ready for" he said as he placed his hands in his pocket

"Come on" she said leading him to her room

Randy and Kelly then walked in and sat on the couch.

"I wonder where John and Micks are they should be back from the movies"

"Probably took her out to eat"

"But the stove is on"

"Then-" stopped when they heard thumping from the ceiling

"Oh my god" Kelly said

"Um so Kelly what did you get from the mall" Randy said being louder but the thumping got louder

"Um well I got a purse. And I forgot something at the mall can you come with me and get it"

"GLADLY" he said as they rushed out of the house


	20. Chapter 20

B. B. Chapter 20

The Mickie was walking to her locker when Kelly came up.

"Hey Micks" Kelly said

"Oh hey" Mickie didn't even know that she was smiling

"Whats up your smiling pretty big" she said knowing why

"Um no reason"

"Is it because of John"

"Um no" she said

"Are you sure" she asked

"I'm sure Kellz" she said as she closed her locker

"Ok that's not what I heard last night"

Mickie then stood up straight "What did you here"

"I don't know some banging from upstairs. I think it was a squirrel banging a nut on the roof" she said

"You heard" Mickie said looking embarrassed

"Who wouldn't here that"

"Wait so you stayed and listened" Mickie asked with disgust on her face

"NO and EWW"

"Ok good but you can't tell Randy"

"Um hun Randy was there when it was happening"

"Oh god. I'm not gonna hear the last of this am I"

"Nope"

Lunchtime

Everyone had been feeling good about their performance in front of the superstars and divas. Mickie had just grabbed her a salad with some chicken tenders.

Eve had a worried look on her face but she didn't even know of it.

"Evie you ok?" Mickie asked

"Yeah why you asking" Eve said picking with her fingers

"Eve you all ways pick your fingers when your nervous"

"Well" Eve stopped talking when she saw everyone come in "hey y'all. Um John could I talk to you for a second"

"Um sure Eve" he said as they stepped outside "So what do you want to talk about"

"It's about Maria and Cody"

"What about them? Cody didn't try to hurt you did he" John said being concerned

"No it's just" as Eve was telling John what she heard Mickie was watching them

"Ok well thanks for telling me Eve. I got a threat from Cody saying to break up with her but I couldn't do it. I love her to much"

"Aww john that is so sweet"

"Well I did something even sweeter"

"And what would that be"

"Well I gave Mickie a promise ring. And asked her if we are still going strong in the future will she marry me" Eve was in tears when she heard those last four words

"John that is sweet. I'm so happy for you" Eve said giving him a hug.

"Well we better go back inside before they wonder what happened to us"

"Yeah, let's go" they walked in as Eve went and sat on Justin's lap as John sat down pulling Mickie on to him

"So what we miss" Eve asked as she ate one of her chicken tenders

"Oh nothing really" Melina said

John and Mickie in the park

"So John what were you and Eve talking about" Mickie asked

"Oh nothing really" John said sitting on a bench

"It must have been something for Eve to tear up" Mickie said sternly

"Micks are you jellin. You must be jellin"

"I'm not jellin John. I'm just curious ok"

"Well curiosity killed the cat" he said as he moved his way to the swings where he motioned Mickie to sit down and she did

"Seriously John what were you talking about" Mickie asked as he pushed her

"Ok if I tell you will stop jellin" John said in a joking tone

"John for the last time I'm not jellin!" Mickie said causing John to stop pushing her

he was then squatted in front of her

"Micks calm down its nothing important I promise" he said looking at her

"Ok it's just I've been used many times and I hate for it to happen again"

John stood up bringing her up with him "Look at me" she kept her head down until John tilted her chin so she could see him "Mickie I would never in my entire life ever do anything to hurt you. I love you with all my heart"

"I believe you"

"Good cause I've been waiting to do this" he said as he pressed his lips against hers sending chills down her spine.

"Um I didn't get what you were waiting for" she said with a smirk on her face. John chuckled slightly as he kissed her again as he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her in even more.

Meanwhile near park

"Well that sure isn't a break up to me"

"Ohh yeah" Maria said staring at him

"What are you staring at"

"Oh nothing"

"Ok so I see that this plan is going down I will take matters into my own hands" he said as he pulled away

Gym

"So what we doing this weekend" Eve asked

"Well I'm going to the beach with Randy tomorrow" Kelly said

"Oh cool what about you Micks"

"I don't really know yet"

End of school

Mickie and Kelly were standing out side near the curve. Randy had pulled up with his car on the side.

"You sure you don't want a ride Micks" Kelly asked before getting in

"No I'll wait for John. Thanks though"

"Ok see you at the house then" Kelly said shutting the door as Randy drove away

It was then that John was walking out of the building and snuck up behind her as he covered her eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Um it's not Randy or Justin. And the hands feel soft is it Kelly" Mickie said

"I don't have girly hands" John looked at his hands "do I"

"No, I'm just messing with you. They are very muscular" she said putting her hands on his chest. John was about to lean in until he saw a car that looked to familiar he was going to ignore it until he saw the window rolling down having a gun hanging out.

"Mickie get down!" John said picking her up and turning her away from that direction. Bang! The gun sounded off and a loud screech of a car drove away. Mickie was on the ground.

"Oh my gosh John you ok"

"I'm fine Micks. AHHAH!" John yelled holding onto his arm that was bleeding.

"Oh gosh hold on baby" Mickie said as she took off her jacket and tore some of it off as she wrapped it up.

"Micks those bike lessons can come in handy right about now. AHHAHH!" he said as he felt the pain more

"Ok ok come on" Mickie helped him up as they got to his bike Mickie was nervous

"I know you can do this just like riding a bike" Mickie was still nervous until John held on tight to her waist causing Mickie to just think about him. When she pulled off it looked like she had been riding it from day one.

* * *

><p><strong>Next is the last Chapter :(<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

B. B. Chapter 21

Hospital

Mickie was sat in John's room just looking at the brace Johns' arm was in.

"Looking at it won't make it disappear you know"

"I know. It's just... I should have pulled you down when you got me out of the way"

"Micks its ok. You didn't know this was going to happen" John had heard the words come out of his mouth but thought back to Cody. He didn't even hear what Mickie asked him.

"Say what micks" John said

"Are you ready to go? Man John, I think we should get your hearing checked" she said sitting on the bike

"Oh ok" John was going to sit in the front but Mickie moved up

"Oh no you are hanging onto me" she said giving John his helmet

Mickie's house

John was sitting outside on the step. As Kelly walked up.

"Evening John. What are you doing out her all alone" Kelly asked

"Hey Kellz. Just thinking"

"Well what you thinking about" she asked as she sat down beside him

"Mickie and me"

"Oh Eve told me what you got Micks for your anniversary. I think it's really sweet" she said patting his back

"Yeah did she tell you anything else"

"Well no"

"Well its about Cody. He basically put a hit on me. He is the reason I have my arm in this sling right now"

"Cody was the one that did this" she said as she pointed to his arm

"Yeah. He said he would do it again but I don't think that bullet was for me. Look Kelly I got to get out of this town"

"What do you mean John?"

"I mean I can't be around you guys. I bring nothing but trouble. I almost got Mickie killed TWICE."

"You had to psycho people to cause that"

"Kelly I can't risk anything to happen to her. I've brought depression and hate. Mickie hated Randy for what he did to me. It took her along time to forgive him"

"John what's your point"

"I've called my aunt to come pick me up"

"John you can't leave us"

"Kelly I got to. I'm putting my friends and the people that I care about in danger"

"John how do you think this will affect Mickie than"

John just shock his head "Kelly I love her with all my heart. I don't want to put the ones I love in danger. I failed that with Maddy and my mom" John said cringing at the memory.

"John I understand but-" John cut her off

"That's all I need to know" He said as he went up to pack before Mickie got home

Dinner

John was eating his meal while he felt eyes staring at him. He would glance up from time to time and see Kelly looking at him. He new his aunt would be here soon so he had to tell Mickie soon. John touched Mickie's leg.

"Um excuse me" John said as he got up. Kelly new what he was going to do she just hope Mickie would stay seated.

"Um excuse me to I'll be back" Mickie said as she made her way out of the dinning room but was met half way seeing John putting his bags down "John what are you doing with your bags down here" Mickie asked as everyone looked at them. John then took her hand.

"Micks I have to leave" as soon as Mickie heard that she took her hand away from his "Mickie please you have to understand-"

"Is it because of me"

"No! This has nothing to do with you. You have to understand that"

"If nothing is wrong why are you leaving"

"Its complicated." John then heard a horn honk outside "Mickie you have helped me through a lot and I thank you for that but I have to leave you

"No you can't leave John" she said grabbing his arm "you promised" she said which he new what it was

"Mickie I'm sorry but its not gonna work out"

"John please don't leave me" Mickie said gripping his arm

John pulled away "I'm sorry but you deserve more then me. Besides I keep bringing danger to you and I can't let that happen"

"I don't care through thick and thin. We stick together"

"But this is too thick for you. I'm sorry" he said looked at the family that was sitting still "Um thank you for letting me stay here but I'll be out of your way soon" he said leaving the house not far behind was Mickie

"I should have listened to Randy the first day you came here but know I had to follow you" John could feel the hurt in his heart "And take the god damn ring like I want to keep this" she said as she threw it at him it rolled in front of John. He bent over and picked it up. John then went to the car as he threw his bags in the back. He looked back at the house seeing Mickie run inside.

Car ride

"Your gonna love it in New York John" his aunt said

He didn't even notice her he just kept on looking out the window but he pulled out his dog tags that he had gotten from Mickie. The only thing that was going through his mind was how he saw Mickie run back in the house crying. He brought the dog tags up to his mouth as he kissed them.

Mickie's Room

Mickie was laid out on the bed crying until Kelly came in.

"You ok Micks"

"Do I look ok Kellz. The love of my life just left me"

"I'm sorry babe" she said as she rubbed her back. She was thinking if she should tell her why john left.

"Do you know why he left" Kelly thought long and hard before answering

"No no I don't" she said as she held Mickie close as she cried her eyes out.

* * *

><p><strong>Dont hate me. I know what your saying. CLIFFHANGER but there is a solution to my madness. To Be Continued...<strong>


End file.
